


The King's Birthday

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: I found this in my phone and thought i would post it there.. its not really good, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my phone and thought i would post it there.. its not really good, though.

Kageyama had a problem. He was in Love with His teammate. His annoying little ball of sunshine - Hinata. Kageyama was in Love with him Since there first match. When we first saw him, His heart went all 'guaah' and Since then it havent stopped ever once When they were together. Worst thing was that he couldnt tell him. He couldnt just Say: "Hinata, i Love You." He just can't. What more, Hinata didnt like him. Kageyama Is a boy. Hinata will prefer a cute girl. Kageyama hated this side of himself.

Hinata was always in His sight, if he wasnt, Kageyama felt something Is missing. When he looked at Hinata, he felt iritated, but at the same time he was somehow happy. He liked When they spent the time together, even if it was only at practice, but Hinata invited him to lunch every now and then. They were talking about Lot of stuff and sometimes Kageyama had to share food with Hinata, who wanted Kageyama to feed him. They always Walked home together. They shared meatbuns (only if Kageyama was in good mood, otherwise Hinata was too scared to ask for it).

He was lucky that His crush wanted to be with him, but it hurt. He couldnt have him. He knew it. Every single moment with Hinata reminded this sad truth. The more time they were together, the more Hinata smiled, the more Kageyama hated himself for those feelings he had for this smaller boy. It was sad. But still, these feelings refused to die.

It was one day they were walking home from evening practice, Hinata was talking about a film he saw the other day. Kageyama wasnt listening. He didnt want to suffer anymore. If he'll tell Hinata he liked him and Hinata will refuse, those feelings would dissapear. That would be good. But he would lose the friendship they have. He didnt want that. He wanted at least be His friend. He didnt want to lose him.

'Not Hinata.. Why?'

He could tell Hinata was short and too loud and energetic, but he was awesome, friendly, kind, vety cute and talented. On the other side, Kageyama was lonely egoistic king. He always yelled at everyone and was good only in volleyball. Who would like him? It was His fate to stay alone. No one will like him. Of course he had a team, they were His family, but he didnt feel like he belonged there.

"Kageyama..?" He imagined Hinata's sweet voice and big smile. If only he could kiss him. He felt His cheeks burning. "Kageyama!! Are You listening?!"

Kageyama shook His head. 'What?' "Im sorry." He said and looked away from Hinata, so he wouldn't see the blush across His face.

"Kageyama, what's wrong?" Asked Hinata and shower those caring eyes and Kageyama wanted to die. He was just too cute. "Im.." Kageyama tried to Say something. But he wasnt ready to confess. "Its nothing!" He yelled.

Then he turned around and wanted to leave, but Hinata touched His back. "Kageyama, i know its not 'nothing'! Why dont You tell me?"

"I cant. Im okay. Nothing Is wrong, ok?" Kageyama turned back to him with angry face, but he managed to stay calm. "But-" Hinata grabbed His hand. Kageyama stared at him. Hinata was holding hands with him. Kageyama felt that he blushed again. He must have scared Hinata, because he suddenly let His hand and blushed himself. He probably realised how awkward it was. "Sorry.."

The rest of their walk was silent. Kageyama was happy and Hinata too embarassed.

 

Xxx

 

From then it happened more often that Hinata accidentaly touched Kageyama's hand, or get too close for Kageyama's comfort. Hinata seemed not bothered by their contact. But Kageyama needed to stop this. If its going to continue, he may cross the line and go further than just touch. It was already unbearable to be not able to resist thoughs about kissing him. He dreamt about him every night lately and touched himself too. Kageyama wanted to hold him tightly and fall asleep with Hinata in His arms. It was horrible.

"One more toss!" Shouted Hinata from across the gym. "No. You have to practice your serves." He threw him off.

"Kageyama~!" Hinata made His puppy eyes. Kageyama couldnt resist. "Just one more." He said. But it ended with more than few tosses. It was not His fault he cant say 'no' to Hinata, especialy When he look at him with those bug sparkling eyes. Hinata surely knew it and abused it. Damn it, that dumbass. He really just wanted to make Hinata His.

Kageyama was sure that His sempais already knew it. They liked to (especialy tsukkishima) tease him about it. It was nothing big, only tsukkishima was straightforward and said things like: "cant find your Queen?"; "just date already." Other werent that mean. "Just Say it.." They would find any spare moment to Say something like this. "He will accept it. Im sure." Kageyama wanted to trust them, but he knew its not possible that Hinata like him. Hinata was straight like any other guy. Or at least he never showed attraction to men. Hinata never understood what were others talking about. He was too simple minded. Kageyama was glad that His sunshine Is a huge dumbass and he wont realise it.

 

Xxx

 

Kageyama was at hinata's. Today was bad weather and Hinata's mom decided him to stay the night. Kageyama was so excited. They played vidoegames (in wich Kageyama always won), then they watched some volleyball matches and finally they went to sleep.

Kageyama was overwhelmed. The whole time they touched each other, even if it was just light touch or Hinata who tripped over on Kageyama while playing. He calmed down while showering, but then again he was about to be with Hinata. They had separated beds, Hinata slept in His own, Kageyama had a futon next to it.

Kageyama was tired, but Hinata seemed to have a Lot of energy. "Say, kageyama, what do You want to do at weekend?" He asked with a big smile.

"Why do i have to tell you?" He wanted to go sleep before he could do something bad.

"I want to hang out with You." Said Hinata and pouted.

"Uh.. Im free." He mumbled. He wasnt sure he wanted to spent the whole weekend with him.

Hinata smiled and leaned to Kageyama. His face was now right in front of Kageyama. He could feel of the smaller boy on his face. Kageyama leaned back.

"So what do You wanna do?" asked Kageyama so he could skip the awkward silence.

The answer was a little quieter and more shy than  the rest of the talk. "We are going to amusement park with natsu.. So if You wanna join.."

"Ok.. I'll go." He wondered if it was just his imagination, or Hinata was really blushing.

Hinata leaned closer and accidentally fell on Kageyama's chest.

"Are You okay?" Asked Kageyama and helped Hinata get up. "Yeah, you're soft." Grinned Hinata and lied back on Kageyama's chest.

"Good night." He whispered and closed his eyes. He looked really cute like this, lying on the taller boy's chest.

"Oi. You got your own bed." Said Kageyama and lifted Hinata, but he was too heavy.

"Please, let me sleep like this." Begged Hinata. Something about the way he pouted his lips made Kageyama's head to spin.

"No. You're heavy." He kinda wanted to sleep with Hinata, but His heart was beating unbearable fast again and His chest hurt too much. When he said it, Hinata stayed quiet. Kageyama felt bad and wanted to Say something. Then Hinata rolled off of Kageyama. But he didnt return to His bed, he just stayed lying next to Kageyama. "Better?" He asked.

Kageyama blushed. It was warm like this. It wasnt better for his heart, but they were still too close. "Are You cold or something?"

"Not really. Just too tired to move." Hinata said and yawned. After that they both stayed quiet.

That night Kageyama couldnt sleep. He looked at his side, on his partner. Hinata looked so adorable while sleeping. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was slightly opened, drool coming from it. One of his arms was resting on Kageyama's chest, the other lying by his side. Kageyama looked down to see that their legs were interwined. He smiled and hugged sleeping Hinata. "I like you." He whispered. Hinata shifted in his sleep, mumbling something and squeezing the other boy tighter. He was asleep. Kageyama closed His eyes and thought about His sunshine til he fell asleep as Well.

 

Xxx

 

It was december 21. When Kageyama decided to confess.

He loved Hinata too much and he couldnt hold it anymore. The lust for Hinata grew in him. He found any spare moment to touch him. Brushing fingers while walk or fistbumping. He had a plan. He will take Hinata for walk after practice. He will take His hand, look him in the eye and tell him "i Love You." And then he will kiss him. (It was simple, but nothing better came to His mind).

Sadly, today was practice cancelled. Hinata spent the lunch break with him, but Kageyama wasnt able to Say anything.

That night he lied in His bed and couldnt sleep. "Dammit!" 

He was a little angry, but relieved as well. He was scared of Hinata's reaction- it couldnt be anything other than a rejection. But still, at least if he knew what the taller boy felt for him, he may let him touch him a little. That would be nice.

Hinata couldnt sleep as Well. He was excited. Tomorow Is Kageyama's birthday. He was planing a secret party with other teammates. He was sure Kageyama will be happy. His role was to keep Kageyama away from His house so the rest of the team can prepare the party. Hinata knew a good cafee near the school. He hoped they would go there and talk. Or they could go to park, to play volleyball, od course. That definitely would be nice.

"Its like a date." Hinata smiled at His own thoughs. He felt something warm in his chest.

Its not like he liked Kageyama or anything.. Why Is he even thinking about it? They're just teammates, nothing more. Yeah, thats right. Just teammates. And he fell asleep.

 

Xxx

 

Kageyama was grumpy as usual. So he didnt confessed His Love to Hinata yesterday. 'I can do it today.' He though.

After afternoon practice as he was going to confess, Hinata came to him: "Uhm.. Kageyama," he said.

Kageyama turned His head to him. "I found a great place to practice and there Is a cafee near. Would You mind going there with me?" He asked coyly.

A date? "Ok." He blushed.

"Woohou!"

Kageyama looked away in embrassment. He saw Noya winking at Hinata: "good job shouyou!" Hinata Winked back. "What?" Kageyama looked confused.

"This Is.. Something i wanted to ask for a long time... I finally said it." He smiled. "Come on." Hinata took His hand and they left the club room.

The rest of their team went to Kageyama's house.

"Hello, we are Kageyama's teammates." Said Sugawara When someone opened the Doors. "Oh, Nice to meet You. But, Tobio isnt home yet." Said Kageyama's mom still standing in the Doors. "We know. Kageyama has a birthday today and we wanted to suprise him with a party.." Explained Sugawara. Kageyama's mom smiled. "Thats great idea. Come in." Everyone entered.

"Thats sweet," started Kageyama's mom as the boys were preparing the living room. "Kageyama didnt have any good teammates in middleschool. Im happy he finally made some friends." She looked around and scanned every boy. "Can You tell me who Is Hinata?"

"He's with Kageyama in town. They will be gone 'til evening, so we can prepare everything."

Meanwhile, Kageyama and Hinata went to the park and played volleyball for few hours. Hinata would still play, but Kageyama said no. So now they were in the cafe, waiting for food and talking.

"You said You prepared this... Does it mean You means it like a date?" Wondered Kageyama.

"Uhm.." Hinata blushed. He know it wasnt like that, he just liked how it sounded. 'Date' Before he could answer, His phone started ringing. It was Sugawara. "Hello?"

"Hinata, Is everything ok?"

"Yes."

"We are almost done." Said Sugawara. Hinata could hear Tanaka and Noya yelling in distance.  "Understand."

As he ended the call he looked Up at Kageyama. He looked pissed. "What? Are You angry i picked it?" Kageyama didnt Say anything. "Dont be angry. Come on, its getting late, can i sleep at your place tonight?" Hinata felt that Kageyama was pissed at him, yet he didnt know why. Yes, of course. He had to talk with Kageyama, but it was just one call. Its not like he started chatting with some friend.

Kageyama was quiet and Hinata couldnt Stand it so he just started the converstaion himself. "Do You like cakes?" Kageyama looked at him confused, but quickly answered: "not really."

The waitress came and gave them their food. Kageyama had just cofee and Hinata was embarrased to be the only one eating. "Do You want to try it?" Hinata gave him a piece of cake. "Say 'Ahh'!" Kageyama opened mouth.

"Its good.." The taste of the strawberry shortcake melted on his tongue. It tasted good. He didnt really like cakes, but it seemed sharing it with Hinata was acceptable.

"Can i try your cofee?" Asked Hinata and leaned forward. Kageyama lend him His cup. Hinata didnt like cofee. But this was Kageyama and it was rare for him to share food with someone. Hinata was happy. This day was better than he expected. Kageyama was kind, even When they were practicing, he didnt shout at him. He could imagine that everyday can be like this. It wouldn't be that bad. Hinata smiled. He wanted to date Kageyama. For real.

He checked His phone as they were leaving the cafee. He had a Message from Sugawara: 'we are waiting'

"I really enjoyed the date." Said Kageyama. Hinata blushed at His words. "At least You were with me.. I know, You dont know, but.. I have a birthday today." He decided to tell him. What now? Hinata had to play with him.

Kageyama knew what to do. Now he must invite him to His house. They could have a little party and he will kiss him there. It was ok now. This date was hinata's idea. Does it mean, he like Kageyama?

"Oh!! I didnt know that! Can i stay the night?" Hinata bounced on his feet.

"Of course.." Kageyama had to control himself. Hinata want to stay the night. "Oh my god." He whispered. He fought the smile that creeped on his face.

"We will have the best party ever." Then Hinata took His hand and continued walking like nothing happened. Kageyama covered His face with the other hand. He was totally red. "Can i.. Can i call this a date?" Asked Kageyama quietly.

"If You want.." Hinata's answer made him go all 'gwaah' inside. He wanted to Hug him. He loved him.

When they arrived at Kageyama's front Door, His mom has already been waiting for them outside. "Tobio! And this Is Hinata, right?" Hinata nodded. "Come in."

It wasnt hinata's first time in Kageyama's house. But today it felt different. He looked around and saw His teammates hiding behind the couch. He Winked at them.

He led Kageyama to living room. Kageyama followed him. The signal went across everyone, so When Kageyama turned the lights on, His teammates jumped from behind the couch and shouted: "happy birthday!!"

Hinata jumped too. And obviously he was the loudest one.

Kageyama stayed in shock. They knew? So they planned this from start. Kageyama smiled. It wasnt his scary forced smile. This one made hinata's heart beat faster than it should have.

But then he froze.

So thats why Hinata invited him.. That mean he dont Love him. The smile dissapeared from His face, but it quickly came back When Hinata suddenly wrapped His arms around Kageyama's nech and kissed him on cheek. They both blushed. Kageyama hugged him tightly what caused that everyone started hugging them too.

The party was awesome. Kageyama's best birthday. Tanaka and Noya made sure everyone is enjoying it. Even though they were so loud Daichi must scold them, it was awesome.

They had a cake and Kageyama got some presents. The volleyball team gave him new kneepads and a whole bag of meatbuns.

He shared some with Hinata, smiling at him.

Hinata sat on the couch, right next to Kageyama. "I have another one for You." He said, eyes looking everywhere but at Kageyama.

"What Is it?" He was curious what he will get. When it comes to Hinata, nobody knows what he's got in his mind.

"Close your eyes.." Hinata demanded. Kageyama closed His eyes. He had to wait only few seconds and then he felt something soft and warm on His lips. He opened His eyes. Hinata was kissing him. He blushed When he realised everyone Is watching.

Hinata opened His eyes and freaked out a little. He said embarassed: "Happy birthday, Kageyama."

Kageyama smiled widely and drew him closer, hugging him tightly. "Thanks.." He whispered.


End file.
